


Detective Rory and the case of the stolen eggs

by Sasvde



Category: Detective Rory
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasvde/pseuds/Sasvde





	

It’s a cold night in New York city. There are always people on the streets although now it is 3 a.m. and the street behind Macy’s is deserted. Only a figure in the darkness gyrating backwards from the loading dock. A black hoodie keeps the person from being identified by the security cameras outside the store. The security guard spotted him in the the staff canteen kitchen. Stealing food from the fridge. But he can’t go after him. Rules of the store say he must be with more colleagues to leave his station and seeing he is all alone for tonight he can only call the police.  
A few blocks away in his roughed up chevy sedan a detective picks up the call for help. He answers it and points his car in the direction of Macy’s staff entrance. Turning the corner he already spots the described suspect. Pretending he is just passing he drives his car away from the person but when out of sight he parks his car and follows the person without being seen.  
He quickly sends a text to the police station not to approach the suspect because he is in pursuit and doesn’t want to scare the suspect. After a few minutes of following he is close enough to apprehend the suspect.  
He quickly takes his NYPD service weapon out of its holster and walks up to the suspect who is walking in a way he feels invincible for not being caught.  
The hand in his neck and the cold feel of steel on his head was therefore a big surprise.  
“ So do you feel lucky punk?”  
The detective slams the suspect to some rusty roll down shutters of a part of Macy’s building. “Are you coming quietly or are we gonna have some fun?”  
The suspect, a male in his forty’s, raises his eyebrow but before he can answer he feels a punch entering his stomach swiftly followed by a uppercut to his chin. This makes him loose his balance, what makes it easier for the detective to grab his handcuffs from his belt behind his back . making sure his prisoner is detained without any trouble. He picks him up by the arm, making the man cry out in pain which only makes the detective grin.  
“ Don’t whine. You are big enough to enter buildings that are not yours so don’t cry now over a little tug on the arm.”  
From his pocket he takes out his phone and calls the station.  
“ Call off the search party. I’ve got him. Bringing him in right now.”  
The sirens in the background die down while he opens his car and directs his suspect to the backseat.  
An hour later the interrogation is over. The man,mrs Tate he lied, his English still wasn’t very good, a illegal immigrant from the Ukrain confessed to the crime. He was hungry and was only looking for food. Being on the streets of New York is tough. Not what he expected when he escaped the Russian Ukrain war trying for a new life in America.  
Hearing the story detective Rory almost felt sorry for the guy. He stopped him and got them both some coffee and sandwiches from the canteen.  
“ It’s nasty I know but at least it is breakfast. Sort of.”  
By now it is almost morning. The station is getting busier by the minute. Coming back Detective Rory is on the phone. His voice sounds softer.  
“No baby, daddy’s gotta work some more. I will be home this afternoon when you get back from school. Just sleep some more. Don’t wake mummy up. No daddy will not sing for you, he is not alone. Just go to sleep. It is to early to get up.”  
The suspect smiles. “It is okay. I wont tell anyone.”  
A little uncomfortable Det. Rory continues the conversation with his daughter.  
“ Okay honey what song would you like me to sing?” his voice is still soft and he tries to turn from the suspect but he overhears him obviously.  
When he hears what song it is he sings along.  
“ baa baa black sheep…..”  
Rory smiles and mouths a thank you to him. “ That was someone from daddy’s work honey. Now go back to sleep. I will see you later today.” 

Now then, what to do? I can’t just let you go. I already booked you officially and I think Macy’s won’t want to see it being swept under the rug.”  
The suspect looks at him with a funny face. “What is that Under the rug? And why do you talk so funny?”  
Rory smiles as he apologizes. “Sorry, that was my old life. I am originally from the UK. London Met. I Was a detective there but my dad went to the US to work as a doctor and after a disappointing relationship where my girlfriend fell for my brother I Followed him. I learned the NY accent quickly but now and again I let some funny British words slip.”  
But wait, no chitchat. I have to book you for the stealing of eggs. It really was only eggs?  
The Ukrainian man nods his head. Yes only eggs. What else you would think I would steal some eggs to get myself a little toe implant??” He sighs and apologizes for his outburst.  
“My daughter is celebrating her birthday in three days and eggs are a must if you want to bake a cake.”  
Rory his face expression changed.  
“ Really, you stole it for that? Sorry to hear that.” You know there are ways to get help if you don’t have enough food.”  
The man shakes his head. “ Not if you are in the position that I am in. I am waiting for help to get a greencard but it is not looking good. I want to stay here but it is very tough nowadays. We already talked about going back but that also costs money.”  
Rory nods while he is taking down the details of the man.  
“ You do have a house, that is good, sort of.  
Yes but it is very difficult to keep it. When you have no ID it is not easy to get cheap housing. I work but the house takes up almost all my paycheck that is why I can’t buy the thinks we need for extra’s like birthdays”  
Detective Rory looks him up and down trying to buy some time.  
“ So if you are officially arrested you probably will be extradited back to the Ukrain.”  
The man hangs his head in shame and softly answers.  
“ That would be so Sir.” Rory sips his coffee while his thoughts are all over the place.  
“ So, you want to go back, you think if you go back you will have a better life? I guess so Sir. But I never thought about it like this.”  
With a firm step Rory unlocks the door of the interrogation room.  
“Okay. Here is what we will do.  
You can go and I will re-arrest you in a few days. Or you stay and miss the birthday. What is it going to be?”  
With a surprised look on his face the man looks at the detective.  
“’But how.. what do you mean…” Det. Rory ignores his opbjections. Come here man. Before I change my mind. Pick up the cuffs I just released you off.”  
The Ukrainian man backs away.  
“Come on man. It is the only way. If not I am in trouble and we don’t want that. Not if I need to be the one to arrest you later now do we.” My other officers will not be so friendly.  
Reluctantly the man walks towards det. Rory.  
“Now hit me” says det. Rory while he points at his face.  
“ NO NO! I don’t hit you. I am not a man of violence.” The Ukrainian man tries to back away again but Rory now has got his hands firmly on his hoody. With a tug he makes them head but hard enough to make his eyebrow split open causing a great gaping wound just above his eye.  
“ There, that wasn’t so difficult was it. Now cuff me to the pipes here.”  
With trembling hands the man cuffs one hand of det. Rory and clicks the other one on one of the old pipes in the corner of the interrogation room.  
“ Now walk out of the door slowly and take a donut in your hand. No one will notice you since it is end of shift and the start of the day shift. Nobody knows who should or shouldn’t be here.” I will raise the alarm in ten minutes. That would be enough for you to be on the bus out of the area. But remember I will come for you in a few days. Just make sure you give your daughter the best birthday.”  
The suspect shakes the free hand of detective Rory and thanks him.  
“ I will and after that I won’t go anywhere. With the chance of having a very scary president I think my time as a illegal immigrant is up.”  
Det. Rory smirks. “ I think you could be right. If that happens, god forbid. Now go quickly before someone will come in and finds us here. Not good for both of us.”  
He nods his head and thanks the detective again. With a quick look around the office corridor he sees there is no one there. The way out is easy to find with signs on the wall. So in two minutes he is outside the police station. For a minute he stops but he feels he can’t stop now. Not for him and not for the nice police detective who basically risks his career by this move. Like the detective said he gets on the bus on the corner of the street. When the bus passes the police station he sees the alarm has been raised. Several police men and women look up and down the street. Including detective Rory. He spots the bus and sees his suspect safely in the back seat. He tries to hide his smile as his colleagues ask him for information.  
But when an ambulance turns up to tend to his wound on his face. He is safe from the grilling of his colleague cops.  
Time to go home to his family.


End file.
